Pour qu'un Serpentard s'attarde sur une Gryffondor
by cradoss
Summary: Voldemort n'existe pas...Harry a 17ans, il entre en 7ème année et est à Serpentard. Hermione a, elle aussi, 17ans et entre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle est à Gryffondor. Deux caractères très différents, mais cela empechera-t-il quelque chose?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Pour commencer parlons de ce qui en est et du premier personnage principal :

Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Lyly et James Potter sont vivant. Ils ont bien sûr eu Harry mais pas seulement, un an plus tard il a le droit d'être grand frère et se ramasse une petite sœur, Katya, dans les pattes. Comme un cadeau n'arrive jamais seul son parrain, Sirius Black, s'est marié l'année de la naissance d'Harry avec une certaine Anna Milender et ont eu une fille, Mya, un an après.

Harry Potter a maintenant tout juste 17ans, il entre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Malgré le fait que ses parents soient des Gryffondors, Harry a été placé à Serpentard. Son meilleur ami est Draco Malefoy. Ils incarnent pour une partie de fille de Poudlard, les idéaux masculins de Serpentard. L'un séduisant par sa beauté froide et l'autre par son regard émeraude.

Et pour continuer parlons du deuxième personnage principal :

Hermione Granger a, elle aussi, 17ans et entre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle est à Gryffondor et a pour seuls amis, par choix, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Elle aime les études au point de ne faire que cela. Elle parle très peu même en cours mais, comme on l'imagine, elle sait tout. Elle est la meilleure élève des 7 ème années.

Pour finir il faut juste dire un dernier petit truc :

L'animosité constatée entre Gryffondor et Serpentard des années auparavant s'est un peu arrangée, même si on ne verra que peu souvent un Gryffondor faire ami-ami avec un Serpentard mais se sera toléré.

**_Voilà pour le prologue et maintenant laissons place à la suite en chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Pour qu'un Serpentard s'attarde sur une Gryffondor**_

Chapitre I :

Mais où est ce fichu bouquin ?

À la bibliothèque de Poudlard en une belle journée de fin d'été, un jeune homme était à la recherche d'un livre. Une recherche vaine et infructueuse vu que le livre en question ne se trouvait pas sur les étagères.

- Il était bien là, pourtant hier ! Vociféra-t-il.

- Mr Potter ! Je vous prierai de vous calmer, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici, pas sur une place publique ! S'exclama Mme Pince

À contre cœur Harry Potter se calma pour ne pas risquer d'être expulsé. C'était un beau jeune homme qui n'avait pas à se plaindre de son physique de tombeur. Les séances d'entraînement de Quiditch n'y avait pas été pour rien. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et qui étaient légèrement longs, toujours en bataille. Et son plus grand atout qui faisait tomber les filles, ses yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude pénétrant qui n'était plus cachés par des lunettes lesquelles avaient été remplacées par des lentilles.

Il s'assit à une table non sans marmonner.

- Mais qui a bien pu prendre ce livre, « Métamorphoses Avancées »…

À une table proche de celle de Harry, une jeune fille avait été interrompue dans sa lecture par les cris d'un certain Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit marmonner le nom du livre, elle regarda le titre de celui qu'elle était en train de dévorer depuis une heure et lu :

- « Métamorphoses Avancées »

Voyant cela, elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas terminé, il pouvait attendre.

Pendant ce temps le jeune Serpentard avait sombré dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il en fut sortit par le bruit d'un livre posé lourdement sur sa table. Il regarda celui-ci et mis un temps à réaliser que c'était le livre qu'il cherchait un peu plus tôt. Il releva soudainement la tête pour voir qui était la personne qu'il le lui avait donné cependant il ne vit que le pan d'une robe noire de sorcier passer la porte. Il se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à la porte mais ne put qu'entrapercevoir une silhouette tournant au coin du couloir. Il retourna dans la bibliothèque et s'assit de nouveau à sa table n'ayant qu'en tête, le souvenir d'une longue chevelure ondulée de couleur auburn. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image qui lui revenait sans arrêt à l'esprit et entreprit de commencer la lecture de son livre.

Non loin de là, dans un des couloirs proches de la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas tranquille. C'était une élève studieuse qui avait peu d'ami et qui malgré des atouts avantageux ne s'occupait que peu d'elle.

Elle venait de terminer tous ces devoirs et sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque. En chemin vers sa salle commune, elle rencontra Luna Lovegood, l'une de ses deux plus proches amis.

- Hermione. Je te cherchais justement. Dit-elle d'une voix mi-rêveuse mi-joyeuse.

- Ah, oui. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Neville et moi-même avons décidé de te t'emmener avec nous à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

- Mais tu…

- …et de force s'il le fallait.

- Voyons Luna, je déteste aller là-bas. Dit désespérément Hermione.

- On le sait bien mais il faudra bien un jour y retourner et surmonter ton angoisse.

- Oui peut-être, seulement pas cette fois.

- Mais Hermione, s'il te plaît, fais-nous plaisir. On aimerait y aller avec toi.

- …je vais y réfléchir.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Luna, quand son amie disait qu'elle y réfléchirait à chaque fois on était sûr que c'était une réponse affirmative qui s'en suivrait. Puis elles continuèrent le chemin ensemble.

Le soir même, dans la grande salle, tous les élèves étaient réunis pour le dîner. Le plafond reflétait un ciel bleu profond sans nuage, demain promettait d'être ensoleillé.

À la table des Serpentards, Harry était assis et mangeait, son regard dans le vague. Il repensait à la jeune fille, oui à la jeune fille, il avait déduit que ce ne pouvait être qu'une fille car seule une fille pouvait avoir une aussi magnifique chevelure ondulée de couleur auburn. Mais le problème dans tout ça c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas attribuer de visage à celle-ci et ça l'énervait intérieurement. De plus, il devait garder ça pour lui car s'il le racontait à Draco Malefoy, son meilleur ami, celui-ci se moquerait de lui sur le fait de fantasmer sur une fille dont il ne connaissait rien, même pas le visage.

Pendant ce temps Draco sondait le visage de son ami. Même s'il était sans expression visible comme à son habitude, il cherchait ne serait-ce qu'une minime différence qui pourrait lui expliquer le regard vague de son ami. Il était légèrement inquiet. Quand soudain…

- Eh bien grand frère, on rêvasse !

C'était Katya Potter qui venait de s'installer à la place juste à côté de son frère. Elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés qui lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches et un visage fin avec de magnifiques yeux émeraude, les mêmes que sa mère et son frère.

- Ah, c'est toi. Dit Harry d'un ton las.

- On dirait que je te dégoute !

- Nous dirons plutôt que tu m'exaspères.

- T'exaspérer ? Moi ?

- Oui toi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là. Je te rappelle que ta maison c'est Gryffondor.

- Ouai, je sais ça mais il n'y a pas Mya là-bas donc c'est pas trop marrant.

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir squatter vers moi. Et puis elle est où Mya ?

- Là. Dit l'intéressée.

Mya Black, la meilleure amie de Katya ainsi que la fille de Sirius, le parrain de Harry, venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle s'assit à côté de Draco, en face de Katya. Celle-ci était un peu plus petite que son amie et avait une silhouette élancée. Elle avait les cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous des épaules et des yeux de couleur noire contrastant complètement avec la blancheur de sa peau.

- Eh Mya, ça va ? Demanda Draco qui arrêta de scruter Harry.

- Bien, merci ! Lui sourit-elle, et toi ?

- Comme à mon habitude, toujours bien !

- Mya, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas encore rapetissé ? Se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Et puis quoi encore, j'ai pris deux centimètres pour ta gouverne. C'est plutôt toi qui as grandi, bientôt tu ne passeras même plus les portes, dit-elle, faussement vexée.

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas un jour ! Rit Harry.

Depuis leur enfance, Harry avait pris l'habitude de se moquer de sa taille, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Elle y avait droit à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient après un long moment. Bien sûr, étant la fille de Sirius et du fait que leurs parents étaient très bons amis, Harry, Katya et Mya avait passé le plus clair de leur enfance ensemble et Harry et Katya considéraient Mya comme leur sœur et inversement. Quant à Draco, ils l'avaient connu bien plus tard. Harry, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, ils étaient devenus amis presque tout de suite et les deux filles, un an après, pendant leur première année.

Après avoir fini de se taquiner mutuellement, ils terminèrent leur repas et repartirent tranquillement dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Le lendemain, dimanche matin, Hermione et Neville marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils rencontrèrent Katya qui semblait soucieuse. Neville l'interpella.

- Eh ! Katya !

- Ah ! Neville, comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien. Dis-moi, c'est Hermione, ta meilleure amie, c'est ça ? En se tournant vers celle-ci.

- Oui.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Katya Potter en 6e année. Dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire à Hermione.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione Granger. Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille chercher des livres à la bibliothèque.

- Mais Hermione, tu ne viens pas manger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. À tout à l'heure Neville et à une prochaine fois, Potter.

- Ciao ! Elle reprit la parole une fois Hermione éloignée. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier ?!

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Elle est toujours comme cela avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il n'est pas très facile de s'en faire une amie, elle n'accorde sa confiance qu'à peu de gens. Dit Neville assez pensivement.

- Ah… Bon ! Et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, allons-y.

À quelques couloirs de là, Hermione, machinalement, parcourait le chemin en direction de la Bibliothèque, elle le connaissait par cœur de n'importe quelle partie du château, elle le trouverait sans problème. C'était son endroit de prédilection.

Arrivée, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la section sortilèges, prit un livre qu'elle avait repéré la veille qui parlait des sortilèges pratiques, ensuite elle alla vers la section Potions et s'en trouva un sur la propriété des ingrédients et leurs associations dans les potions.

Après être passée auprès de Mme Pince pour emprunter ces livres, elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Soudain elle percuta quelque chose et laissa tomber les deux livres qu'elle avait dans les bras. Sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle avait heurté, elle s'accroupit pour s'assurer du bon état des livres, elle n'entendait même pas la personne qui l'appelait.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu marches !

- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Toujours pas de réponse. La personne regarda Hermione accroupie avec énervement. Puis finalement il passa sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva la tête lentement dans sa direction et rencontra d'intenses yeux émeraude. Elle le dévisagea. C'était Harry Potter. Elle le connaissait car elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à arriver à son niveau en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Tu me parlais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, tes livres m'ont écrabouillé le pied après que tu m'ais percuté.

- Ah… Je croyais avoir trébuché.

Puis elle ramassa ses livres, se releva et voulut repartir mais Harry la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna, regarda la main du jeune homme sur son bras, releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard noisette dans celui émeraude. Pendant un instant, Harry fut fasciné mais se reprit vite, brisa le contact et la regarda plus attentivement que la première fois. Plus petite que lui d'une tête et demi. Elle avait une silhouette mince et bien proportionnée. Ses cheveux étaient auburn et attachés en chignon. Elle était assez jolie.

- Tu ne t'excuses pas ? Demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

- Non. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Tu m'es rentré dedans.

- Ah… Eh bien, c'est le sort qui l'a voulu. Je n'ai pas choisi de te heurter donc si tu veux demander quelque chose, demande-le au destin.

- Je n'aurais donc pas d'excuse de ta part.

- Je pense...

- Et aurais-je l'honneur de connaître ton nom ?

- Tu devrais le connaître, enfin…

- Ah ?

- Bon je dois y aller. Ah oui, aurait-tu l'amabilité de lâcher mon bras !?

- Bien sûr…

Puis elle partit d'un pas rapide. Harry n'essaya même plus de la rattraper. C'était quoi cette fille avec ses réponses évasives et qui lui parler du destin, tu parles, que du baratin ! Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne lui avait même pas fait d'excuses et de plus il était censé la connaître… Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas d'elle. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Draco, lui qui connaissait toutes les filles.

Dans la grande salle, lors du déjeuner, Draco était assit à la table des Serpentards et commençait son repas accompagné de Mya et Katya. Soudain il vit arriver Harry l'air contrarié.

- Draco j'ai besoin de tes connaissances !

- Ah ! Enfin tu reconnais mon intelligence !

- Tes connaissances pour les filles !

- Oh !! Monsieur aurait-t-il le béguin pour une jeune demoiselle ?

- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout !

- Ah, bon ! Alors en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Eh bien, tout à l'heure en allant à la bibliothèque une fille m'est rentrée dedans, elle m'a raconté je ne sais quoi sur le destin et elle n'a pas voulu me dire son nom soi-disant que je le connaissais !

- Ah… Et donc ? Demanda Draco qui souriait en voyant son ami dans cet état.

- Eh bien je voudrais savoir qui c'est et donc j'ai pensé à toi qui connais à peu près toutes les filles de Poudlard.

- Hm d'accord ! Donc en gros je suis un dico ambulant sur les filles…

- Ok, c'est bon ! Donc je te la décris parce que sinon on y passe la semaine. Elle est mince, cheveux auburn attachés en chignon quand je l'ai vu et yeux noisette.

- Hm… Elle avait quelque chose avec elle ?

- À part deux gros bouquins auxquels elle tenait autant qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux, eh bien non pas spécialement.

- Deux livres, dis-tu… Je ne pense pas me tromper, ça pourrait être Hermione Granger de Gryffondor en 7e année mais je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, je ne la connais pas. Dit Draco pensivement.

- Hermione Granger ! Je l'ai rencontré ce matin en compagnie de Neville, c'est l'une de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle m'a paru un peu bizarre mais Neville m'a dit qu'elle pouvait le paraître pour ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas… S'incrusta Katya en plein milieu de leur conversation qu'elle avait écouté bien attentivement depuis le début.

- Ah… En tout cas elle m'a tapé sur le système. Elle n'a même pas voulu s'excuser.

- Tu as dû encore lui gueuler dessus, toi et ton tact ! S'exclama Katya.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle m'a foncé dedans !

- Aucun tact ! Renchérit Draco.

- Et ça va être encore de ma faute…

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ces dernières paroles puis ils continuèrent leur déjeuner.

_**Kikou !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Désolée j'ai été un peu longue pour l'écrire mais les idées ne me viennent pas toujours tout de suite et donc je bloque dans certain passage des chapitres… Bonnes Pâques !! Bisoux.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Pour qu'un Serpentard s'attarde sur une Gryffondor

_**Pour qu'un Serpentard s'attarde sur une Gryffondor**_

Chapitre II :

On était Samedi matin, le temps était radieux, mais on trouvait encore des personnes enfermées dans la Bibliothèque. C'était le cas de Hermione que son ami essayait de convaincre de profiter du beau temps.

- Hermione ! Tu ne pourrais pas lâcher tes livres un petit moment et par la même occasion la Bibliothèque ? S'exaspéra Neville.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit la concernée sans lever le nez du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Mais enfin, tu pourrais venir avec Luna et moi te promener ou parler.

- On le fait déjà de temps en temps.

- Oui, certes, mais pas assez.

- De toute façon, si on fait cela trop souvent, je vais être obligée de subir la présence continuelle de certaines personnes que vous connaissez et que moi je n'ai pas envie de voir. Presque à chaque fois qu'on se parle ou autre il y a quelqu'un qui s'incruste.

- Il n'y a vraiment donc rien pour te convaincre… soupira Neville.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Bon, alors je vais te laisser et aller voir ce que fait Luna.

- D'accord.

- À tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

Neville quitta la Bibliothèque le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se prendre les foudres de Madame Pince.

Hermione quant à elle s'était replongée dans son livre « Tous les Secrets de l'Histoire du Monde Sorcier ».

Elle ne vit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle et se pencher au-dessus de son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle dévorait littéralement. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'on lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle ne sursauta pas, elle écouta sans bouger.

- Alors on s'intéresse à l'Histoire ?

- …

- Toujours aussi bavarde.

- Que veux-tu encore, Potter ?

Harry s'assit à sa table. Il souriait.

- Moi ? Eh bien je ne sais pas trop. Disons que toute la semaine tu n'as fait que m'ignorer.

- Et ?

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Tu es toujours comme ça ? Tu n'as pas autre chose que tes blancs continuels ?

- …

- Je vois… Il n'y a pas une seule chose pour te sortir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, de tes livres et m'adresser un regard.

- Tu te crois trop important, Potter. Murmura-t-elle.

- Comment…?

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cela de la bouche d'une fille. D'habitude elles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Il n'avait qu'à aller les cueillir une par une. Enfin, seulement s'il en avait envie. Peu de filles lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais quand c'était le cas il n'avait eu aucun problème pour sortir avec… Celle-là par contre, c'était un vrai défi. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une fille pareille et il a fallu qu'elle lui plaise… Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber… Il se cassait trop la tête.

- Bon bah tant pis… Bye à une prochaine sûrement.

…

Il se leva, s'étira et s'en retourna vers la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux de son livre. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose de brillant tombée de lui. Il ne le vit pas. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte, elle alla ramasser l'objet en question. C'était une chaîne en argent avec une pierre de Lapis-lazuli. Elle la considéra un instant puis s'installa de nouveau à sa table. Elle la rangea soigneusement dans une petite boîte en métal qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Puis elle regroupa ses affaires, les rangea et partit dans sa salle commune.

Dans le parc, une bonne partie des élèves avait décidé de s'aérer par ce beau temps. Une légère brise s'élevait doucement faisant frémir le feuillage des arbres. Draco, Mya et Katya discutaient à l'ombre d'un grand saule près du lac aux reflets miroitants.

- Draco ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais où est mon frère ? Il n'était pas sensé prendre l'air avec nous ? Bien que sa compagnie m'insupporte.

- Eh bien… Il doit être à la Bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, soit disant qu'il devait aller chercher un livre.

- Encore ! Depuis le temps il aurait dû terminer tous les livres de la Biblio ! Je n'ai jamais vu un gars lire autant!

- C'est vrai mais je pense qu'il y avait autre chose…

- Ah ? Et quoi ?

- Plutôt qui.

- Qui ? Tu veux dire que…

- Je ne sais pas trop. Cependant il me semble bien qu'il a quelqu'un en vu.

- Oh !! Enfin ! Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas flashé sur quelqu'un ! La dernière n'était pas Rousse ?

- Ouai, Ginny.

- Ah, peut-être… Je n'ai jamais pu retenir son prénom.

- Il faut dire que tu ne l'appréciais pas trop, Katya, ajouta Mya qui prenait part pour la première fois à la conversation.

- Mouai… Et donc qui est l'heureuse ou plutôt la malheureuse élue ?

- Tu te souviens de la fille aux bouquins dont il nous avait parlé la semaine dernière.

- Granger, tu veux dire.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, il a choisi compliqué.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, renchérit Draco.

- Moi, elle m'a l'air bien. Il faut juste qu'elle s'habitue à votre présence pour qu'elle s'exprime mieux devant vous, dit Mya, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Neville.

- Hm…

Un silence s'installa. La brise venait frôler les brins d'herbes. Des bruissements se firent entendre. Harry venait les rejoindre.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non. Répondit Draco qui leva sa tête vers lui.

- Ah.

- Alors tu as trouvé le livre que tu cherchais, demanda sarcastiquement Draco.

- Non.

Harry s'assit contre l'arbre et regarda passivement le lac. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre un minimum de son comportement. Il l'avait regardée toute la semaine et avait même essayé de l'aborder plusieurs fois. Mais elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer ou presque. Il avait réussit à lui décrocher quelques mots après le cours de potion de Vendredi alors qu'elle se rendait seule dans sa salle commune. Mais la conversation si on peut dire conversation avait tourné court.

Flash back

- Dis-moi, Granger, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ?

- …

- Tu as une langue ?

- Je ne te connais pas.

- Oui et alors.

- Et alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me suis et que tu cherches à me « parler ».

- Mais…

- Mais rien, Potter.

- Elle rentra dans sa salle commune. La discussion s'arrêta là.

Fin du Flash back

- Harry ! Harry ! Appela Katya.

- Hm… Quoi ?

- Mon cher frère serait-il en train de penser à la magnifique jeune fille de ses rêves.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu n'étais pas à la Bibliothèque pour la rencontrer ?

- Qui t'a dit ces absurdités ?

Puis comme ayant eu un éclair de lucidité, il se tourna soudainement vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce tu leur racontes encore comme connerie !

- Mais qui te dit que c'est moi ! S'offensa Draco.

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux déduire des choses pareilles.

- Mais quoi c'est vrai tu lui as tourné autour toute la semaine.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire.

- Arf, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que…

- Hrm hrm ! On est là ! De plus si vous criez encore vous allez rameuter tout le bahut ! S'exclama Katya.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent instantanément et se calmèrent. Puis Katya continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Au vu de ta mauvaise humeur, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, je me trompe ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te dire quoi que ce soit ?

- Oh allez, ça restera entre nous ! Encouragea-t-elle.

- Eh bien ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'elle ne parle pas ou presque pas.

- Fallait s'y attendre, on te l'avait dit.

- Mouai. Bon parlons d'autre chose. Vous avez prévu quoi pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ?

- On ne devait pas y aller tous… Commença Mya.

- Merde ! S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond. Ma chaîne !

Harry qui avait l'habitude de regarder s'il avait toujours son collier au cou (une manie) venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu.

- Le Lapis-lazuli ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui. Bon je vais voir où j'ai pu le laisser tomber. On se revoit à midi.

- Ouai à toute ! S'exclamèrent ensemble ses amis et sa sœur.

Harry hâta le pas. Il croisa sur son chemin, en direction du château, un garçon qui se dirigeait vers le groupe. Cependant il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Arrivé vers le groupe, le jeune homme aborda Katya.

- Salut ! Dit-il.

- Salut. Lui sourit-elle.

- Je voulais savoir si on se voyait en fin d'aprèm ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Alors c'est d'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

- Oui. Bye.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard surprit de Draco et Mya.

- C'est ton nouveau petit ami ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Depuis hier !

- C'est bien, ça faisait un moment que tu en voulais un !

- Oui.

- Moi je ne l'aime pas trop, dit Draco plus pour lui-même que pour les filles.

Il se leva et commença à partir. Elles haussèrent les épaules et lui emboitèrent le pas. Il était bientôt midi.

Tard dans la soirée, aux environs de onze heures et demie, Hermione finissait ses devoirs auprès d'un feu crépitant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était seule, tout le monde avait décidé d'aller se coucher.

Soudain, elle entendit une personne entrer précipitamment. Elle se tourna. C'était Katya Potter, en pleurs et affreusement pâle. Puis elle la vit s'effondrer par terre, derrière un canapé. Elle accourut aussitôt pour l'aider sans se poser de questions. La jeune fille était à genou, les mains sur son visage. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tremblait et avait l'air complètement bouleversée.

- Potter ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je…

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa voix était coincée au plus profond de sa gorge. Hermione prit les initiatives. Elle la souleva tant bien que mal et l'amena sur le canapé. Puis la prit dans ses bras lui murmurant des « ça va aller » ou des « chut » de temps en temps pour qu'elle se calme. Peu à peu ses pleurs s'atténuèrent. Hermione la lâcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Je… Si je te dis tout, tu ne répèteras rien, hein ? Mon frère ne doit surtout rien savoir !

- Oui, promis.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment raconter, c'est assez difficile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu verras tu seras contente après de ne pas garder cela que pour toi.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison… En fait j'étais avec mon petit copain. On devait se voir en fin de d'après-midi et passer la soirée ensemble…

- Prends ton temps et respire bien à fond.

- Tout allait à merveille. On était dans une salle de classe et on s'amusait à jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes. Nous avons pas mal discuté. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive onze heures. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé. Comme je n'étais pas contre, j'ai répondu puis il s'est fait plus passionné. Et…

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air puis continua

- Et il a commencé à passer ses mains sous mon T-shirt mais moi je… je n'étais pas prête et je l'ai repoussé. Cependant il a insisté, je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que je ne voulais pas mais…

Elle recommença à pleurer. Hermione la reprit dans ses bras et la berça.

- Doucement.

- Il a continué, j'avais tellement peur. Et au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à attraper ma baguette. Je lui ai lancé un sort et je suis partie en courant sans regarder en arrière.

- Tu as bien fait, ça va aller maintenant. Il faudra juste que tu l'évites.

- Oui. Répondit Katya d'une voix à peine audible.

Minuit avait passé, le feu s'éteignait peu à peu. L'obscurité prenait place.

- Il faudrait aller dormir. Tu verras demain ça ira mieux mais dis-toi qu'il faudra quelque jours pour t'en remettre.

- Oui. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

- Appelle-moi Katya, s'il te plaît !

- Alors de même pour moi, lui sourit-elle.

- Merci pout tout, Hermione.

- De rien, Katya.

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Hermione rangea ses affaires non sans soupirer. Et, à son tour, elle alla se coucher.

_**Kikou !! Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Donc nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui a été long à pondre ! lol ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Encore désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis. Bisoux à tous.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Pour qu'un Serpentard s'attarde sur une Gryffondor**_

Chapitre III :

La pièce était très sombre et humide, on aurait dit une cave. Une jeune femme ainsi qu'une adolescente était assise par terre contre le mur en face d'une porte où une lumière filtrait. La plus jeune paraissait endormie quand l'autre jeune fille elle était dans une sorte de léthargie. Elle fixait la porte sans vraiment la voir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le moindre bruit ne se fasse entendre. Soudain une porte grinça et on perçu des pas pressés se rapprocher de plus en plus de la pièce. La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa instinctivement, les sens en alerte. On aurait dit qu'elle appréhendait. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et eurent un mouvement de recule. Un homme venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et agrippa la jeune femme. Elle se mit à crier tandis que l'adolescente regardait la scène, terrifiée.

- Noonnnnnnnn ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous en pris !

Tout à coup Hermione se réveilla en sueur et criant ces même mots. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle et à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit à Poudlard. Ce cauchemar lui avait semblé si réel. Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus fait un tel rêve. Elle en était toute bouleversée. De mauvais souvenirs refaisaient peu à peu surface malgré elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, elle décida de lire pour se changer les idées.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Depuis l'incident de Katya et le rêve d'Hermione, il s'était écoulé une semaine. On était Samedi matin, le temps à l'extérieur était encore ensoleillé en ce début octobre, mais la température se rafraichissait de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves en étaient enthousiasmés. Hermione, Katya et Neville descendaient ensemble petit déjeuner. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Hermione et Katya s'étaient pas mal rapprochées et était devenues peu à peu amies. Katya était toujours fourrés avec elle dès qu'elle le pouvait. Son frère et ses amis avaient trouvé curieux cette soudaine proximité mais commençaient doucement à s'y faire. Ils s'installèrent tous trois à la table des Gryffondors. Luna vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors vous avez prévu quoi pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, demanda Katya.

- On ne sait pas vraiment mais c'est déjà bien d'avoir convaincu Hermione de venir, dit Neville le sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir que Katya est réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Hermione, il avait commencé à désespérer sur son cas.

- Oui, tout à fait c'est un bon point et puis sur ce que l'on va faire, on verra bien là-bas ! Renchérit Luna.

- Un bon point ? Hermione, tu ne viens jamais aux sorties ?

- Non. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment envie et je trouve que je perds mon temps. Au lieu d'y aller je pourrais lire un bon livre bien confortablement installé et non pas rester à piétiner sur place dans les magasins auxquels je ne m'intéresse pas à part la librairie, bien entendu.

- Ah, d'accord.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Ces jeunes gens avaient terminé leur repas. Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant la sortie et Katya, elle, rejoignit les trois Serpentards à leur table.

- Tiens, tiens. Miss Potter nous fait l'honneur de venir nous voir, ironisa Harry en guise de Bonjour.

- Arrêtes un peu tes sarcasmes, tu veux ! De plus c'est même toi qui te plaignait que je squattais trop avec des Serpentards et qu'il fallait que je reste plus avec ceux de ma maison. Et maintenant que c'est fait tu te plains, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, dit Katya passablement agacée.

- Ne prends pas la mouche, voyons, je rigolais, lui sourit-il.

- Sinon quoi de beau, demanda Mya à Katya. Cette dernière détacha son regard tueur de son frère pour en poser un plus paisible sur sa cousine.

- Eh bien rien de bien nouveau, tout va bien.

- Tes nouveaux amis ont l'air sympa.

- Ils le sont. Neville et Luna sont très gentils et je m'entends très bien avec Hermione. Vous savez elle n'est pas si inabordable que ça. Il faut juste la connaître et ne pas la brusquer comme le font certain, dit-elle en posant un regard insistant sur son frère.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis brusque envers elle ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Tu t'y prends comme un manche à balais pour l'aborder.

- Mouai… C'est toi qui le dis.

- Si t'essayais de t'y prendre autrement ? Par exemple avec douceur ?

- …

- Oui enfin bon faut pas trop en demander non plus. À part cela, vous avez prévu quelque chose de spécial pour la sortie ?

- Non pas vraiment, répondit Draco, je pense qu'on va faire les magasins comme d'habitude.

- Ok. Dites-moi, cela vous dérangerait si quelques personnes venaient à se greffer dans notre groupe pour la sortie, demanda Katya, soucieuse de leur réponse.

Sachant de qui elle voulait parler, Mya et Drago ne firent pas d'objection et Harry ne répondit pas. Elle prit ça pour un oui. Elle leur sourit et continua la discussion sur d'autres sujets.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Quelques heures plus tard, il était l'heure de partir pour Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans le hall et présentaient chacun à leur tour leur autorisation de sortie. Les trois Serpentards et Katya se dirigeaient déjà à Pré-au-Lard et non loin derrière eux se trouvaient deux Gryffondor et une Serdaigle.

Arrivé au village, le quatuor s'arrêta.

- Bon je vais aller faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch, dit Harry en commençant à s'éloigner, à toute à l'heure.

- Ah non, s'exclama Katya, tu vas rester ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais leur proposer de rester avec nous qu'il faut t'en aller.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Non ! Tu reste là ! Sinon je dis à Maman toutes conneries que tu as faites !

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

- Je vais me gêner !

Harry ne bougea plus, et bougonna quelques insanités envers sa sœur. Elle avait gagné. Par la suite elle vit arriver le petit groupe et elle les aborda.

- Re ! Dites-moi, ça vous dirais de passer la journée avec nous quatre. Je me disais que se serait sympa. De plus, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Neville.

- Egalement, dit Luna

Katya se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir donner de réponse.

- Hermione ?

- Pourquoi pas ?! Lui sourit cette dernière.

- Ah ! Trop bien !

Katya agrippa le bras d'Hermione et commença à marcher tout en entamant une discussion. Puis elle se retourna vers les autres.

- Vous venez ?

Ils sourirent de cet enjouement et suivirent les deux jeunes filles.

Au fur et à mesure, des petits groupes c'étaient formés selon le sujet de discussion. Ainsi les filles parlait de choses et d'autres et les garçons de Quidditch.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Voilà que quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et ils avaient parcouru en long en large et en travers toutes les rues accessibles pour les élèves à Pré-au-lard. Et pour finir ils avaient décidé, après que les filles aient fait leur boutique de vêtement et les garçons celle de Quidditch qu'ils se rejoindraient chez Honey Duke pour ensuite partir boire une bière au beurre chez Rosemerta. Seulement deux autres ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés par la proposition.

- Ecoute Katya, je vais aller faire un tour à la librairie pendant que vous ferez les boutiques et on se rejoindra chez Rosemerta, d'accord ? Annonça Hermione.

- Ah… Bien sûr, si tu veux. Des vêtements ne t'intéressent vraiment pas ?

- Non pas du tout. Bon alors à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Mais tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ? Adjura Luna.

- Je…

- Je l'accompagne. Il faut également que je passe à la librairie, la coupa Harry qui s'avançait en direction d'Hermione.

Luna haussa un sourcil et Harry tiqua.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonne main !

- Ca s'est encore à voir, marmonna Katya.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ? S'emporta Harry.

- Elle a déjà commencé à partir, idiot !

Harry fit volte face et quand il vit Hermione à l'autre bout de la rue, il se mit à courir.

- Il est irrécupérable, s'exaspéra sa sœur.

- J'espère que ça va aller, s'inquiéta Neville.

- Ne te fait pas trop de souci quand Harry dit quelque chose, il le fait. Dit Draco.

- Je ne parlais pas vraiment de cela, murmura-t-il tout doucement.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

À la librairie, Hermione feuilletait un livre puis le reposait pour en choisir un autre. Voilà une heure et demie qu'elle n'arrêtait pas. Elle traversait les allées à la recherche d'un ouvrage susceptible de lui plaire. Elle marchait doucement, son regard parcourant dans le moindre détail les reliures. Elle appréciait cette ambiance calme et adorait prendre le temps de choisir ces livres. Elle adorait l'odeur que ceux-ci dégageaient, une odeur d'ancien, de vieux. Elle avait presque terminé. Cette fois elle sortirait avec moins de livres qu'à son habitude, seulement huit. Elle se retrouva finalement à l'endroit où était aménagé un petit coin lecture avec quelques fauteuils. Harry était présent. Il ne l'avait pas dérangé pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient ici et elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle ou autre lors de ces recherches. Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, il s'était tourné vers elle et l'interpela.

- Hermione, tu as terminé ?

- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

- Bon dans ce cas allons-y !

Mêlant les gestes à ses paroles, il se leva et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer ses livres. Hermione le suivit sans dire mot.

Une fois sorti de la librairie ils marchèrent en direction de chez Rosemerta. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Harry se lassa vite de ce silence et le brisa.

- Tu parles toujours autant à ce que je vois.

- À quoi bon parler si on n'a rien à dire.

- Toujours la même réponse, sourit Harry

- …

- Tu désires boire quelque chose ? Une bière au beurre ?

- Oui merci, dit-elle tout en lui tendant la monnaie pour payer la sienne.

- Je te l'offre, lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur, c'est la moindre des choses, tu dois me supporter.

Elle n'ajouta rien, indifférente à ces paroles, elle haussa simplement les épaules dans le sens « si ça te fait plaisir fait bien comme tu veux ». Il partit au bar pour commander. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester à Poudlard lire un bon livre. En venant ici, elle n'a fait que dépenser son argent et se coltiner un gars qu'elle appréciait peu. Elle devrait peut-être revoir sa persuasion à dire non. La prochaine fois elle ne se laissera pas entraîner dans ce chmilblique (=bordel). Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle ne vit pas Harry revenir, s'installer et la détailler du regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui parla qu'elle revint sur terre.

- Alors belle princesse, on songe ?

Elle le fixa d'un air à se demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou puis finalement elle l'ignora complètement et sirota sa boisson.

- C'est bon je plaisantais…Ok, c'était de mauvais goût… Désolé. Sinon pour parler d'autres choses, quel sujet de conversation te passionne ?

- Les livres, les cours, répondit-elle sans vraiment le vouloir, elle s'était pourtant dit de ne pas converser avec un tel personnage.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien lire. J'adore approfondir mes connaissances dans certaines matières comme les métamorphoses, les défenses contre les forces du mal ou encore l'histoire qui soit dit en passant est plus intéressante dans les livres que présentée en cours.

- Je l'avoue. La Bibliothèque est un très bon endroit pour trouver ce que l'on veut, ça regorge de livres, j'apprécie beaucoup ce lieu, ajouta Hermione.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'on y trouve tout ce que l'on veut. J'aime bien y aller. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on s'y croise beaucoup.

Hermione tilta (=se rappeler soudainement, faire tilt dans la tête), elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans son sac un bon moment alors que Harry lui demandait ce qu'il y avait mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle sortit enfin une petite boîte en métal et s'empara délicatement de l'objet qui se trouvait dedans. Elle le tendit à Harry.

- Tiens, il me semble qu'il t'appartient.

Harry regarda l'objet en question. C'était son Lapis-lazuli.

- Où l'as-tu eu ?

- Tu l'as perdu à la Bibliothèque la semaine dernière donc je l'ai gardé jusqu'à trouver un moment pour te le rendre.

- D'accord… Eh bien merci de l'avoir gardé précieusement, lui dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

- …

Au même moment le reste de la troupe arriva.

_**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Je m'excuse d'avoir mit autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis impardonnable. J'espère à bientôt. Bisoux à tous^^.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Pour qu'un Serpentard s'attarde sur une Gryffondor**_

Chapitre IV :

Hermione revenait précipitamment de la Bibliothèque. Mercredi était le seul jour où elle disposait de deux heure pour la pause de midi donc elle en profitait pour lire, seulement elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et elle allait être en retard pour son prochain cour. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, la classe attendait encore devant la porte du cachot. Elle ralentit l'allure et arriva comme si de rien était. Elle rejoignit Neville et regarda autour d'elle, elle aperçu Harry. Bien entendu le cours se passera avec les Serpentards, elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Avant elle ne s'en souciait pas mais depuis peu ils lui pompaient un peu trop son air enfin surtout un. Ils entrèrent en classe après que Rogue soit apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Hermione, consciencieuse, suivait depuis plus d'une heure le protocole de la potion à préparer à la lettre. Soudain elle sursauta au bruit d'une explosion et se retourna pour voir qui était l'heureux élu.

- Monsieur Potter, à ce que je vois votre minutie habituelle n'est pas de rigueur aujourd'hui, dit Rogue en faisant s'envoler les dégâts en un seul coup de baguette.

Bizarrement Harry ne répliqua pas mais n'avait tout de même pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Dès que Rogue lui tourna le dos il jeta un regard noir à Draco, son cher meilleur ami.

- Comme pour le prochain cours la potion est nécessaire vous allez devoir la refaire, Monsieur Potter. Allez donc chercher ce qu'il vous faut dans la réserve. Miss Granger, Hermione leva la tête vers lui, vous l'accompagnerez puisqu'il vous faut attendre encore un quart d'heure avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient.

Harry se leva ainsi que Hermione bien que se soit à contre cœur. Décidément elle en avait encore pour longtemps à étouffer.

Quelques mètres séparaient la salle de classe de la réserve, Hermione se tenait à la hauteur de Harry. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils entrèrent dans la réserve et accrochèrent la porte pour qu'elle reste ouverte. C'était une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, petite, remplie d'étagères où se trouvaient une multitude d'ingrédients et de fioles. Harry commença à chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Un grincement se fit entendre et avant même qu'ils aient pu se retourner et réagir la porte claqua.

- Et mince ! On est enfermé ! Ce n'est pas possible, aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment la poisse, s'énerva Harry.

La porte de la réserve a un inconvénient qui peu se révélé gênant, comme à ce moment précis, elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur on ne peut rien faire aucun sort pour l'ouvrir ne fonctionne.

- Comment on va faire ? En plus il fait noir, se consterna-t-il, Granger ça va ?

- …

- Toujours aussi bavarde à ce que je vois.

- …

Harry la chercha des yeux qui s'étaient un peu accoutumés à l'obscurité et vis une masse sombre par terre contre une étagère. Prudemment il s'assit à côté d'elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait fortement et respirait anormalement.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il la secoua doucement. Puis éclaira faiblement avec sa baguette. Il l'approcha de son visage mais elle se retrouva éjecter dans le coin opposé. Hermione se recroquevilla davantage.

- Hey Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Tu es claustrophobe ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et essaya de toucher sa main mais elle le repoussa violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle puis plus doucement en murmurant, ne me touche pas… non ne faites pas cela… non…

Elle murmura des paroles incompréhensible et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme si elle avait subit un traumatisme et qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Harry la regarda un moment, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait complètement désemparé mais il retenta une approche.

- Hermione je ne vais pas me moquer ou te faire du mal. Je m'inquiète et tu…

À peine avait-il commencé sa phrase qu'elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura encore un moment puis se calma. Bientôt il entendit que sa respiration était devenue régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il s'assoupit également en attendant que quelqu'un remarque enfin leur absence. Ce qui mit plus d'une demi-heure.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

- Harry ! Tu étais seule avec elle. Quel tombeur, s'exclama Draco. Le cours de Potion venait de se terminer et on avait retrouvé Harry et Hermione endormis côte à côte il y a de cela quelques minutes.

- Pff tu parles, nous avons eu le temps de nous assoupir avant que vous compreniez que nous étions partis depuis trop longtemps. Bon je vais faire mes devoirs à la Bibliothèque. Je vous rejoins pour manger. À tout à l'heure !

- D'accord.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Neville avait rejoint Hermione qui ne paraissait pas dans son assiette, elle était pâle comme un linge.

- Hermione ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux depuis que je suis sortie.

Cependant Neville fouilla dans son sac et sortit une barre de chocolat qu'il lui tendit. Elle la prit et le remercia tout en l'entamant. Puis elle se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque et en lui disant qu'ils se retrouveraient au repas.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Harry était installé depuis quelques minutes à la table des Serpentards avec Draco et Mya, c'est alors que Katya apparut, telle une furie, à côté de lui.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle puis elle reprit plus doucement sous le regard noir de son frère, c'est vrai que tu t'es retrouvé enfermé seul avec Hermione dans la réserve ?

- Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?

- Bah oui, les nouvelles vont vite tu sais.

- Oui c'est vrai, tout le monde en parle. Quoique ce n'est pas nouveau. On entend beaucoup de ragots sur Hermione et toi ces temps-ci. On dit que vous êtes le couple le plus improbable de l'année. Il n'y a pas si longtemps on faisait des paris sur le fait que vous alliez vous mettre ensemble ou pas, dit posément Mya.

Harry parut surpris. Comme cela des rumeurs circulaient sur lui. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas su plus tôt ? Il se tourna vers Draco.

- Tu savais ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard et de plus tes chevilles sont déjà bien trop enflées comme cela.

- C'est cela ! Je suis sûr que tu as parié, te connaissant tu n'aurais pas raté cette occasion.

- Oh, il n'y a pas que moi, sourit Draco.

Harry se retourna vivement vers le deux filles et les fixa d'un regard mauvais.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

Les deux filles hochèrent positivement de la tête. Quant à lui il se leva rapidement, énervé et partit de la grande salle en les qualifiants de traitres.

hxhxhxhxhxhxh

Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures mais des élèves trainaient encore avec autorisation ou pas dans le château. Harry ne trouvant pas le sommeil était parti s'aérer dans le parc. Le calme et la fraicheur de la nuit lui faisait du bien et il se sentait plus serein. Il se dirigea vers le lac et fixa un long moment l'étendue d'encre noire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas vers sa droite. Une fine silhouette se détachait de l'obscurité à quelques mètres de lui et longeait et rivage. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle se retourna vivement vers lui avec un regard toujours aussi inexpressif et il put la reconnaître, c'était Hermione. Puis elle soupira s'apercevant que c'était seulement lui.

- Ah, c'est toi, Dit-elle dans un ton légèrement exaspéré.

- Le plaisir est réciproque, répliqua Harry.

- Hm…

Elle s'assit et il fit de même. Puis il reprit.

- Que fais-tu là.

- Je ne trouvais pas sommeil.

- On est deux alors.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, profitant du silence et du calme, écoutant les clapotis de l'eau sur les galets de la plage et regardant les étoiles. C'était une belle nuit d'octobre.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, pourquoi la vie fait-elle subir des choses horribles à certaines personnes ?

- Peut-être pour mieux affronter ce que le destin leur réserve, répondit Harry peu sûr de lui.

- Faut-il vraiment que les gens souffrent pour cela ?

- …

Hermione se leva doucement et commença à partir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit encore en train de pleurer. Mais Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit délicatement le bras pour ne pas la brusquer et la fit se retourner, il n'obtint aucune résistance. Elle pleurait. Ses yeux baignaient de larmes. Il se surprit à les contempler, celles-ci coulant régulièrement sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Hermione leva sa tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard, d'habitude ne laissait rein paraître, était empli de souffrances. Toutefois elle pleurait doucement et silencieusement ce qui toucha Harry. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il l'a ramena contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille alors que son autre main alla se poser sur la tête de la jeune fille. Quant à elle, elle avait les mains et la tête contre le torse du garçon. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Puis Harry s'assit contre un arbre proche toujours avec Hermione dans ses bras. Elle se calma peu à peu. Elle se sentait mieux et bien. Elle commença à s'assoupir. Voyant cela et lui aussi étant fatigué, il la porta jusqu'au septième étage et passa trois fois devant un mur. La porte de la salle sur demande apparut et il y entra. Il la déposa sur le lit à sa gauche. La pièce était de couleur bleu nuit, il y avait un canapé en plus du lit. Dans la cheminée crépitait un bon feu, l'atmosphère était agréable. Mais il se retourna vers la porte et esquissa quelques pas pour partir. Cependant Hermione le retint.

- Reste, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit et la regarda un instant. Il s'installa finalement sur le canapé et sombra dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves.

hxhxhxhxhxhxhxhxh

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avant lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer ce qui s'était produit la veille. Le lac, le cours de Potions et la réserve, c'était à cet endroit que sa journée avait mal tourné. Elle s'était souvenue de moments qui l'horrifiait et qu'elle aurait préféré oublier mais tout était remonté à la surface. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle a pleuré, et devant lui en plus. Seulement le fait qu'il est été là et qu'il lui ait parlé l'a, sans s'en rendre compte, rassurée et ses bras avaient été si réconfortant. Et qui l'exaspérait par dessous tout c'était que cela s'était répété au lac. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle se dit que ce qui l'agace chez lui c'est qu'elle a tendance à se trouver bien en sa présence et cela lui fait quelque peu peur, peur d'une confiance trop vite donné et involontaire. Elle regarda Harry qui dormait paisiblement sur le sofa. Décidément elle trouvait également son comportement de plus en plus bizarre pour un Serpentard. Elle se leva et sans faire de bruit elle quitta la pièce mais non sans un petit sourire, elle n'avait pas fait de mauvais rêve cette nuit.

* * *

_**Coucou !! Et oui je ne suis pas morte. Voilà le chapitre IV avec un peu beaucoup de retard… J'en suis vraiment désolée (étant également une lectrice je sais ce que s'est d'attendre). Merci pour vos reviews ! Bisoux à tous^^.**_


End file.
